Slush
Basic Info Slush is a 1-star Sindell Creature and has the lowest accumulated power and health out of any card and physically cannot destroy any card without either using other card effects or destroying slush in the process. Slush is a staple in many of Zack's Trading Card Games, constantly being the worst card in each of its respected appearances. Expanded Info More akin to pests than creatures, Slushes are a squishy amorphous and oozy green sentient creature that have been in existence since the creation of the galaxy. They can be used as a pet, adhesive, or toy. You can drink a slush if you really wanted to, but I don't recommend it. Slushes "attack" by latching onto their prey like slugs and bones. Their squirming and stickiness hamper the prey's ability to move and escape. Their slowness makes them easier targets for nearby Skeleks or other monsters. Competitive Usage Albeit the worst combined Power and Health in the game, Slush holds a small niche as being death fodder in Sindell decks or can be used as extremely cheap removal when combined with the Attachment card K.O. He can also be used in combination with the card Starship XXS to make Slush have an insane 500 power, even matching Kranchon. Death Fodder Slush is actually surprisingly decent as death fodder. it can cheaply soak up hits from strong Creatures while giving the opponent very little benefit even with cards like Eternity Amulet giving only 10 Power and Health. In addition to that, thanks to Sindell's effect, whenever a Sindell Creature is destroyed by an attack the player gains 1 Star. This, in turn, can result in a best-case scenario where playing Slush can save 4 Stars that can be later used to play cards like Pelfam. Slush + K.O. Combo Although hyper-situational, with the card K.O., Slush can actually be used to revenge kill just about any creature in the game for the price of 1 Star and 2 cards. Although outclassed by every other 1 Star Creature in the game, this alongside it later to be used as death fodder, can make its usefulness situational. Trivia * Please for the love of God don't use this card. * "Ok, slush is a weird one, obviously I like it and everyone else likes it but we like it because it’s so bad. I’d love to make support for it but I don’t want it to become a good, playable card. It needs to stay bad imo." - Zack * Slush is a "Troll rare", a really bad rare card to troll players. * Slush can be used to make your opponent forfeit due to your stupidity. * "You know it! You love it! You slush it! Order yours today!" - Slush Sales Pitch * Slush was joked to be the best card in the Chaos Galaxy by Zack in the comment section of his Top 10 Set One Cards video, narrowly being better than "Floating Rock With Non-Floating Rock On Top" and "Your mum" (which is not a real card). * Slush was the first living being created in the Chaos Galaxy.